The Jonas Brothers Meet Harry Potter
by LuvdaJonas4eva
Summary: The Jonas's move to England and meet new friends. Everything is going well till....well, youll see! I suck at summary's but plz RnR. way better than it sounds! It's actually really good! Read it! Youll love it!


My name is Joe Jonas and I just moved to London with my two brothers Nick and Kevin. We just got out the plane and I looked out the window of the Heath Row Airport. "It looks so foreign" I said. "Yeah" Nick and Kevin agreed.

Our parents made us move to London because in the states there are too many people who know us. We're a famous band and music is our life. We love our fans but our parents said we shuld have a normal teenage life. Our house in London is huge its right near Bucking Ham palice and Mom said the queen is our neighbor but I havent seen her yet. Nick said he saw her out walking her corgey the other day. Our house is also near Hide Park and The V and A museum and Camden Market. "What a great place to live!" I said as soon as we moved in. I don't think theres any better place in London to live. Our rooms are huge. Nick's is in the front of the house and he decided to paint it blue. He put lots of soccer posters on the walls because now that we're in England he's supposed to like soccer but they call it football here. He tried calling it football, but me and Kevin laughed cuz he sounded funny. I hope we get British accents soon! Kevin's room is in the basement and it's painted red. Hes got a TV and a Macbook in his room so we go down there to hang on his bed and watch movies and go online and talk to girls. We dont know any girls here yet. My room is in the tower. Our house is kind of like a castle and has a tower and that's where my room is it's really big and we painted it green. The old lady that sold us the house says it's haunted and I think she's right cuz the first night we were here we got a ghost standing in the hall I think but mom and dad and Kevin and Nick think we were dreaming.

It was the first day of school and I'm standing in front of the mirror. My hair was perfectly styled in front of my face, my stunning blue-green orbs, the color of the Atlantic ocean stood out from behind my silken locks. I'm wearing a green teshirt that says CAMP ROCK on it and baggy Mavi jeans that are dark blue. They look so good and they're so comfy! I'm wearin black Chuck Taylors on me feet, with bright yellow laces. I put on my bagy hoodie and my plaid backpack and I'm ready to go!

I see Nick and Kevin in the hall. They both wore red teshirts and Nick was wearing super super tight black skinny jeans. They look really good on him cuz hes got really good legs. Kevin was wearing khakis with chains hanging down off them and skate shoes. They both look super awesome for our first day of School!

"Bye!" Said my mom and we got on a double decker bus. At a few minutes later it dropped us in front of London High School.

We went inside and sat down. Our first class was Math. The teacher's name was Mr Proud and he wrote it on the board. "Today we are learning quadratic equasions." He says boardly. A girl turned around and looked at me. She had long blonde hair, tied back with a green ribbon. It was curly and silky and smelled like strawberries. She blinked. Her eyes were a shade of dark purple that made my knees go weak. She was wearing bright blue-green eyeshadow the color of my eye and she has pink lipstick on and a piercing in her nose. She is wearing a low cut Hot Topic corsette that is bright pink with black laces. Her boobs are perfectly formed and I feel myself staring. She's wearing tight skinny jeans and knee high boots that come up to her thighs. "Hi!" She said happily, "I'm Merideth Tandie Demie Meagan Mooreison. But you can call me Merideth." She says. Her voice is perfect and melodious.

"HI!" I said sexily, at least I think I did. "I'm Joe."

"Yer 'ave un accunt!" She said in her strong British accent "Dat's soooh cuyt'!"

"No" I said softly "I don't! You're the one with the accent!"

She giggles, tossing her gorgeous hair back. "Yeh're silleh." She says

"These are my friends Ashliegh-Anna and Mylie." SHe point to the girl on each side of her. "I live with them. All of us are orphans. My parents die in a car crash when I was born."

"That's so sad." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Noh it ohkeh." She says. "I dunnae rememba den ennyweh."

"OH but that's still sad. These are my brothers nick and Kevin" I point to either side of me. "We're in a band in America but we're really famous so we moved here."

"Oh dat is soooh cooal!" She says singily, "Yer shud cum toh me 'ouse afta scoal. Weh're in uh baaand toh bu' weh're nae faemus like!"

"Nah weh're nut." Ashliegh-Anna said happily. "But yeh can cum we tink weh're pretteh gud!"

After school we went to 7-11 and got slurpies and chips and pop and cakes. We went to Merideth's basement and we played guitar. "COOL!!!" Nick and Kevin said. They played the same kinda guitars that we play and so we could play them. We sang "Burnin Up" and "SOS" And "Austrailia"

You never listen to me I know I'm better off alone Everybody knows it's true Yeah we all see through you No it won't be hard to do Throw away myself from you Oooh

And I'll wait for her to come She won't break my heart 'cuz I know she'll be from Australia She's so beautiful She's my dream girl La la la (la la), la la la She's my dream girl

You were the one I thought I Needed, I'm better off alone Everybody knows it's true They all know your secrets The only thing you knew was true Has just walked out of your life How does it feel

So I'll wait for her to come She won't break my heart 'cuz I know she'll be from Australia She's so beautiful She's my dream girl La la la (la la), la la la She's my dream girl

And she will be there,  
to love and to care And no, there's no need to worry The girl of my dreams Who I know will be There to hold me when I'm down Till she's around

I'll just wait for her to come She won't break my heart 'cuz I know she'll be from Australia She's so beautiful She's my dream girl La la la, la la la She's my dream girl Oh yeah So I'll wait (So I'll wait) for her (for her) to come(to come)  
She won't break my heart (she won't break my heart 'cuz I know she'll be)  
I know she'll be from Australia She's so beautiful She's my dream girl La la la, la la la She's my dream girl Dream girl

"Ahm frum Ostrailier!" Said Myley and I told her she must me my dream girl and we laughed but Meredeth looked Jealously from the corner.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Ashleigh-anna went to answer it and there was this HUGE man with a long curly bear standing there in front of us. "Ashliegh-Anna? Miley? Merideth? Joe? Nick? Kevin?"

"YES?" We said. He was kind a scary and I quivered but Merideth held my hand and I felt warm all over.

"We received word that the Jonases are in London and we know that they can only have power if they're with your three, that's why we didn't send the letters out earlier. You are all only powerful as long as you have each other."

"Wot lettas?" Miley asked.

"To Hogwarts." The man said.

"HOGWARTS!?!!!!?!?!?!?!?!???" We said astonishingly

"Like from Harry Potter"

"Yes." The man said "When dumbledore died, Harry potter took over the school and he's headmaster now. His wife Hermione and his friend Ron are the assistent headmasters adn they invited you personally. You have been prophesised to save the Wizard world!!!"

"So you are...?" We asked

"I am..." He said mysteriously "..........

.....

.....

HAGRID!"

We gasped.

It was all real!

I couldn't wait for our adventure to begin.

&&&

I'm Merideth Tandie Demi Meagan Mooreison. I have long blonde hair and purple eyes and I'm a size 0 even though my boobs developed earily. I am 15 years old. Last week we met these brothers who now go to our school. One day we were practicing our band songs at my basement when this huge guy came to the door and told us that together we're the biggest wizards in the wizarding world and together we are so powerful and they had a prophesy that said that we have to save the wizarding world from evil wizards.

We are at Hogwarts now. We went into the great hall and it looked just like the movie, but bigger and more enchanted. We each had to sit on the sorting stool and put on the sorting hat to get sorted into our houses. We are all in Gryffindor!

"I am your headmaster." Said a young man with glasses and a scar on top of his forehead. "I am Professor Potter."

"I am professor Wesley!" Said a red head man with a red beard

"And I am Professor Potter II!" Said a girl with curly hair.

"And I am Professor Draco" Said a blonde man. "I am your defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" They all sang. Music played like by magic and they all began to sing and dance a wizard song. We didnt know it but everyone else did. We got on the chair and started playing SOS

Told you I made dinner plans For you and me and no one else That don't include your crazy friends Well I'm done With awkward situation's empty conversations

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends A conversation on IM Well I'm done with texting Sorry for the miscommunication

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you I'm giving you a high five Cuz hugs are overrated just FYI

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you now my heart's in two Oohh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's you I gave my all for you now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get

Everyone claped and Professor Potter said "Good job I think you should be in our school band"

"YEs!" We exclaimed

We all slept together in the Gryffindor halls. I had a red bed and it was pretty cool. I had a TV in my bed and I sa t with Meredeth and watched Family Guy. We laughed when something random happened to Peter. She likes Random 


End file.
